


Destination: In Your Arms

by SkylarkOfTheMoon



Series: A Bed for Three [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, don't follow oikawa's example kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarkOfTheMoon/pseuds/SkylarkOfTheMoon
Summary: "Your soulmate is coming?"Fuck. "Ah...yeah...He'll be here at the opening ceremony. I hope.""That's nice." Kageyama looks wistful as he stares at his bandaged left wrist. His right hand twitches as if itching to see his numbers, but it stays by his side."Hey, don't worry about it. Your soulmates must be watching wherever they are, right?" Kuroo ruffles his hair playfully and Kageyama blushes in embarrassment.





	

**9:08pm, 1200 meters**

Tobio: We're boarding our bus now. We'll get to Tokyo around 5am. 

Akira: Have a safe trip. 

Yuutarou: When does your first game start?

Tobio: Two days from now. We have a day for sightseeing and one for training.

Tobio: Do you want me to bring home anything? 

Yuutarou: the Nationals trophy

Tobio: That's already a given

Tobio: ...

Tobio: I really wish you guy could come with me. 

Yuutarou: We want to

Yuutarou: But we still have school. I don't think our parents would want us to skip just to head to Tokyo. 

Tobio: :( 

Akira: Cheer up. The finals is on a weekend, right? We'll be there. 

Akira: For now we'll cheer you on from here. 

Yuutarou: Oikawa-san is gonna bring his laptop. We can watch the live stream during breaks or after training. 

Tobio: Oikawa-san's gonna watch?

Akira: Kuroo-san is participating, isn't he? 

Tobio: Ohhhh...

Tobio: That's nice. 

Yuutarou: Shit. I gotta go. My Mom's making me go to bed early. 

Yuutarou: Have a safe trip, Tobio! Good night!

_Yuutarou has logged out_

Akira: I have to go to. I have an exam next week. 

Akira: You'll do great out there, Tobio. 

Tobio: Thank you. 

Tobio: Good night, Akira. 

Akira: <3

Tobio: <3

_Akira has logged out_

_Tobio has logged out_

**9:30pm, 1200 meters**

Tanaka arrives last, muttering something about his sister and dramatic goodbyes, and they finally make their way to Tokyo. 

Kageyama looks out of the window at Karasuno High School with its closed lights and empty hallways. Under normal circumstances, tomorrow would just be another day for weekend training. However, tomorrow they would be miles away in a different city, participating in a tournament that could make a mark in the history of the Karasuno VBC. 

"What'cha thinking about Kageyama?" Hinata asks next to him. Despite the darkness of the night, his eyes are still bright, still full of spark and ready for the next challenge. 

"Nothing," he answers, but Hinata catches him fiddling with his cellphone. 

"They're not coming?" Hinata asks, understanding immediately. 

Kageyama sighs, turning away to look out of the window. The bus has exited the school now and is slowly rumbling down the hill. Their teammates are absorbed with talking to each other or trying to sleep. "Our first game is on Monday. They have classes. Of course they can't come."

"Do you want them to?"

Kageyama lowers himself in his seat-he is still unused to someone asking about his feelings-but Hinata's eyes are bright and patient. He'd be lying if he said he doesn't trust him after all they've been through together. 

"I miss them," he says, finally putting away his phone. His wrist itches the farther they go. "It hasn't been that long since we got back together again. We promised each other in middle school that we'd go to Nationals together someday. To go there without them...it feels...it's just...it-"

"It doesn't feel right," Hinata finishes for him. 

The bus finally arrives at the foot of the hill. It passes by Sakanoshita Store and Ukai-san looks out the window with a faraway look in his eyes. 

"Yeah."

Silence passes between them. The bus passes by closed houses, closed shops and cafes, an occasional open store and quiet, empty streets. Everyone is still wide awake, talking in hushed voices. It hasn't quite sink in that they're on their way to Nationals. 

"I think they'd go if they can, Kageyama."

"I know."

In a few minutes, they're out of Miyagi and Kageyama feels the distance stretch between him and his soulmates. His wrist burns. 

In their world, soulmates are marked with numbers on their wrist corresponding to the physical distance between them. 

Kindaichi and Kunimi both lay in bed, watching as one set of their numbers steadily increases and the other one remains the same. 

Kageyama watches as the both sets of his numbers rise until he falls asleep, slumped against Hinata. 

**11:37am, [0m] [365000m]**

The Aoba Johsai Men's Volleyball Club had a tradition that every two weeks they'd meet up and hang out outside of volleyball practice. Today they're at a ramen shop they always frequent after games and the owner jovially greets them and ushers them to a long table in the corner. Everyone's being loud and cheerful, the pain of losing semifinals only a memory behind them. 

The noise distracts Kindaichi from looking at his numbers as he joins in cheering on the arm wrestling match between Kyoutani and Hanamaki. Next to him sits Kunimi who is frowning down at his wrist. While Kindaichi seems to be able to distract himself, he can't stop thinking about his numbers and worrying about Kageyama. Being a poly bond, all of them have two sets of numbers. While him and Kindaichi have a set saying 0m, Kageyama has both sets showing the enormous distance between them. 

Oikawa, who has been unexpectly quiet the whole afternoon, takes a look at both of them, at the upset look on Kunimi's face and forced smile on Kindaichi's. It prompts him to make the announcement. 

"I won't be going to school tomorrow."

His voice is loud enough to carry over the entire table. The arm wrestly match abruptly stops, the cheering dies down as the team looks at their captain and Iwaizumi scowls. 

"Where the fuck are you going then?" Iwaizumi asks, concern masked under the gruff statement. 

"To Tokyo," when he says this, he looks at Kunimi and Kindaichi as if the knew the exact effect his words will have on them. 

They're distracted by the arrival of their food. Iwaizumi waits until everyone is tucking in before bumping Oikawa in the shoulder. "I'll cover for you."

"Don't you always do that anyway?" Oikawa smiles, genuine. Iwaizumi snorts and starts eating his ramen. "There's a problem though."

"What's that?"

"If you're covering for me-" Oikawa levels a look at Kunimi and Kindaichi, a knowing look on his face. "-who's gonna cover for you two?"

It's one of the few moments Kunmi is convinced Oikawa is a psychic. 

**11:32pm, 365000m**

Tooru: Find a way for Tobio-chan to cover up his soulmate marks tomorrow. 

Tetsu: ???

Tetsu: Okayyyyy

Tetsu: y tho?

Tooru: just do it

Tooru: And why the fuck are you still awake anyway? 

Tooru: jfc go to sleep it's Nationals tomorrow!!!!!

Tetsu: says the guy who gets 2 hrs of sleep on game days

Tetsu: But yeah, ok. Ill sleep in a min.

Tetsu: y do you need me to get kags to cover up his marks?

Tooru: because I'm an awesome senpai

Tetsu: stfu im better

Tooru: prove it

Tetsu: I got lev and shiba to realize why their numbers are always the same

Tooru: Well, I'm driving Yuu-chan and Sleepy-chan all the way to Tokyo to see their bf

Tetsu: Fukunaga and Tora got me a 'World's Okay-est Captain' shirt

Tetsu: Daichi got a '#1 Captain' mug smh 

Tooru: wtf i want one

Tooru: I locked Yaha-chan and Kyouken in the supply room until they confessed! 

Tetsu: Kenma says I have better hair than you

Tooru: LIES

Tooru: SCREW YOU TETSU-CHAN

Tetsu: get to tokyo and we'll see ;)))

Tooru: GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP ALREADY

Tooru: AND SEE YOU TOMORROW

_Tooru has logged out_

Tetsu: Love you too~

_Tetsu has logged out_

**8:17am**

"Kageyama-kun are okay? Why is your wrist bandaged?"

"Kuroo-san says Kenma-san and Akaashi-san do this before games for good luck."

"You do know that's a load of bull—mmph!"

"Shut up, Tsukki."

"Wait, isn't that Tsukishima's line?"

"Sorry Yamaguchi."

"What's with the role reversal?!"

**6:00am [0m] [363400m]**

"Sleepy-chan, Yuu-chan. Get in."

Kunimi eyes the light blue Cadillac dubiously. "Um..."

"Don't worry! I have my license already. We'll be fine."

"That's not very assuring, Oikawa-san." Kunimi says as he climbs in the back seat with his and Kindaichi's bags. Kindaichi tries to join him but is stopped by Oikawa. 

"Go ride shotgun, Yuu-chan." 

Kindaichi pales. "Do I have to?"

"Of course." Oikawa steers him to the front seat and all but pushes him in. "That way I don't feel like a Mom chaffeuring her two kids to their first date."

"You'll survive," Kunimi says in consolation, patting his shoulder. Kindaichi gives him a withering look as puts on his seatbelt. 

Oikawa slides in the driver's seat, checks all the mirrors and puts on his seatbelt. "I got Kuroo-chan to convince Tobio-chan to cover his marks. That way it will be a surprise."

"Thanks Oikawa-san," Kunimi says and Kindaichi echoes his sentiments. It's not just about the surprise, it's for everything—lying smoothly to their parents about their whereabouts, getting Iwaizumi to cover for them at school, driving them in the first place. 

Oikawa understands what they mean and looks fondly at his two juniors. "You're welcome. A captain has to look out for his team, y'know?"

The tender moment lasts for about two seconds until Oikawa shoots out of the driveway and narrowly misses hitting a trash can on their way out. 

**10:02am, 9500m**

Kuroo stares at his numbers. They've been steadily decreasing since morning. A flutter of anticipation washes over him at the thought of seeing Oikawa again. The last time they saw each other had been last summer when Nekoma went to Miyagi for a practice match and he snuck out to see Oikawa for a few minutes. 

"Um...Kuroo-san?"

Kageyama is standing in front of him, fidgeting with the bandage on his wrist. "Can I take it off now?"

"No!" he bursts out, starlting both of them. "Not until they get here."

"Not until who gets here?"

_Shit._ "U-Until Kenma or Akaashi gets here. You can ask them when to take it off. I don't really know. Must be a setter thing." Kuroo laughs nervously, scratching at his cheek with his index finger. Kageyama follows the movement, eyes zeroing in on the numbers on Kuroo's wrist. 

"Your soulmate is coming?"

_Fuck._ "Ah...yeah...He'll be here at the opening ceremony. I hope."

"That's nice." Kageyama looks wistful as he stares at his bandaged left wrist. His right hand twitches as if itching to see his numbers, but it stays by his side. 

"Hey, don't worry about it. Your soulmates must be watching wherever they are, right?" Kuroo ruffles his hair playfully and Kageyama blushes in embarassment. 

If Kageyama was Oikawa's kouhai way back then, that makes him partially Kuroo's too, right? 

**10:34am, 4897m**

"Shit." Oikawa looks out into the sea of cars before him. They were already inside Tokyo, but the stadium where Nationals was being held was still far away. To top it off, they were stuck in traffic, squeezed between a truck and a minivan and the noise of Tokyo's streets pounding through the windows. 

"Are we going to make it?" Kindaichi asks worriedly, scratching at his numbers. They haven't changed for a while now. "The program starts at 11."

"We'll get there," Oikawa promises. His grip around the steering wheel tightens. "We just have to...get in front of this line somehow."

Oikawa glances at Kunimi in the mirror. He is rubbing at his wrist restlessly as if it would make the numbers change faster. To his side, Kindaichi sticks his head out of the window to look at the traffic light up ahead. Oikawa looks down at his own mark. The number marked there is practically mocking him, telling him he's close but it's not enough. 

"Kindaichi, get back inside. Kunimi, seatbelt now."

The use of their real names prompt his two juniors to scramble for their seats. Up ahead, the light turns green and the cars start moving forward. When the truck in front of them moves he turns to face both of them, an intense look in his eyes. 

"Do not tell Iwa-chan about this," he stresses. They nod furiously. 

Oikawa floors it. 

**10:40am, <427meters>**

"What the fuck?!" Kuroo exclaims as he watches the number on his wrist rapidly decrease. "What is _he_ doing?"

"Your soulmate must be excited to see you." Kageyama comments, unknown to him that his numbers are doing the same beneath the bandage. He removes his eyes from Kuroo's decreasing numbers when he catches sight of yellow and white jerseys down the hallway. "Oh, I see Akaashi-san. I'll ask him about the bandage."

"Kageyama wait!"

_Hurry the fuck up, Tooru._

**10:42am, <157m>**

Kindaichi has done suicide laps until he fainted, he went sky diving from a plane on a dare, he experienced a forty feet drop off a roller coaster. 

_None_ of that could compare to Oikawa Tooru's driving. 

The scenery blurs outside the vehicle as Oikawa weaves through the traffic and goes through the smallest of spaces as if he is simply looking for cracks in a blocker's defense. Kindaichi yelps as they almost crash into an electric pole if not for Oikawa making a sharp turn that almost lifted one side of the car. 

Kunimi has his eyes closed in the back seat, trying to ignore all the chaos. Kindaichi itches to hold his hand for comfort but it's currently busy holding on to the safety bar above his head for his dear life. 

And if he somehow broke said bar during the ride, he'll apologize to Iwaizumi later. 

Assuming Iwaizumi won't be too busy killing Oikawa for this. 

**10:44am,**

"A lucky charm for setters?" Akaashi raises a brow, confused. 

"Kuroo-san said you and Kenma-san do it before games." Kageyama raises his wrist to reveal the bandage wrapped around it. "When can I remove it?" 

Akaashi looks behind Kageyama to where Kuroo is making cross motions with his hands.

"You can take it off now, if you'd like," he says, smile borderline sly. Kuroo's jaw drops. "I don't know about you, but I don't like hiding my soulmate mark."

_"Fucking hell Akaashi!"_

**10:46am, 110m**

Kunimi staggers out of the car, dropping on his knees on the asphalt of the parking lot.

"Oh sweet land, I am never leaving you again," he mutters, pressing his cheek on the ground.

"Now's not the time for a nap," Oikawa says. His hair still artfully styled after the ride. What the hell? He's helping a pale Kindaichi out of the car. "I'm calling Kuroo-chan!"

**10:47am, [15m] [15m]**

"Huh?"

Kageyama stares at his numbers in disbelief. This morning it was 365200, but now it was only 15?

"Looks like your soulmates are nearby. I'd go find them if I were you. The ceremony starts in a few minutes," Akaashi says before walking back to the clustered Fukurodani players.

Kuroo pulls out his phone at an incoming text.

_Tooru: We're here!!! Lobby, near the player's entrance. Hurry!!!_

"Sawamura! I need to borrow your setter for minute. Yaku, keep an eye on the team!"

Ignoring their indignant shouts, Kuroo grabs Kageyama by the arm and bolts.

**10:49, 15m**

Kunimi is someone who values his sleep. Few things hold rapture over him than the bliss of a nap. However, included in those few things are his boyfriends. It's why he let Kindaichi burst through his bedroom door at 5am in the morning. It's why he willingly skipped class just to drive four hours to Tokyo. It's why he's standing here right now.

Kindaichi's heart has just returned to its normal pace after Oikawa's driving from hell, but the sight of Kageyama appearing in the lobby makes it speed up again. A large smile fills his face at the look of surprise and utter happiness on Kageyama's face at the sight of them.

Kageyama stares at them. Is it really-?

He starts running.   


_14m_

_13m_

_12m_

_9m_

_6m_

_4m_

_2m_

__

He launches himself at Kindaichi who catches him in his arms, laughing as he twirls them around.

 

_0m_

 

"You came! You're here! You're real!" Kageyama says, excitement on his features and his eyes bright as he looks at them, their ruffled hair, their tired eyes and the happy smiles on their faces.

"Of course. There was no way we're missing your first Nationals game." Kindaichi brushes their noses together, earning him a breathless laugh.

"But school--"

"There are two hundred days in a school year." Kunimi says, stepping up and cupping his cheek. "But only one day for our boyfriend's Nationals debut."

"But how--"

"Oikawa-san drove us." Kunimi buries his hear in Kageyama's black uniform jacket. "We had to wake up at dawn to make it on time." He nuzzles against him, letting out a soft yawn.

"Are you still sleepy?" Kageyama asks, running a hand through his hair.

"Worth it. You're always worth it, Tobio."

"Unlike you, Kunimi is not good in sleeping in a moving vehicle. Especially if it's Oikawa-san driving." Oikawa makes an affronted noise a few feet away but it's drowned out by his giggles as Kuroo peppers his face with kisses, arms wrapped around Oikawa's waist.

Kindaichi tries to pull Kunimi off Kageyama. "Come on, if we get inside now you can take a nap before the opening ceremony."

"Wait." Kunimi pulls away but he still has a hand gripping Kageyama's jacket. He pulls him down by the fabric and presses a kiss on his cheek. When Kunimi lets go, there's a smirk on his face. "Go kick some ass."

Kageyama grins, feral, determined and beautiful all at once. "Count on it."

Kindaichi kisses the top of his head. "Show the world what you can do."

"So I'll just show you two then?" 

They look at him in confusion. 

Kageyama smiles. "You two are my world after all."

Forget Oikawa's driving, it's Kageyama's smile that kills them in the end.


End file.
